Computerized methods for displaying imagery, in particular panorama imagery, are known. In the context of geographic information systems and digital mapping systems, there are systems such as Google Earth and Google Maps which allow a user to provide their own content and to annotate a map. This, for example, can be accomplished through the use of the Keyhold Markup Language (KML).